


Distractions

by felisblanco



Series: Sex and coffee [2]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-31
Updated: 2016-05-31
Packaged: 2018-07-11 10:00:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7043650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/felisblanco/pseuds/felisblanco
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Trying to write when you have a sex crazy boyfriend can be a bit hard. Pun totally intended.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Distractions

**Author's Note:**

> Short timestamp for Slip Some Sex in My Coffee, written for masja_17 who said she would love to find out if Jared could ever write a new book. It's old, from 2013 but since it was a comment fic I never put it up on AO3, before now.

Being with Jensen has its advantages and disadvantages when it comes to Jared's writing career. For one thing, Jared doesn't have to rely on his imagination anymore whenever his main character decides to tear his clothes off. On the other hand, Jensen tearing his own clothes off usually means Jared will spend the next couple of hours having sweaty sex when he should actually be writing. 

Jensen tears his clothes off a lot. 

So often in fact that when Jared misses yet another deadline he gets the mother of all phonecalls from his publisher, telling him that unless they see something soon, as in next weekend, he's going to lose his advance payments. Seeing as that money pays for Jared's half of the rent, most of their food and their rather impressive stash of different brands of lube, Jared has to come up with a plan to either convince Jensen to keep his clothes on or lock himself up somewhere Jensen can't get in to distract him. 

He starts going to another coffee house where the coffee is cheaper, the food better and there is no Jensen to drag him into the storage room every time Danneel looks away. Within a week he has written two short stories – that might or might not be partly based on Jensen's ménage à trois with Steve and Chris – plotted three more and totally hates his life. Danneel won't talk to him, accusing him of being a traitor, Jensen is sulking because apparently he's a sex junkie and Jared is failing to provide his fix, and he sits so hunched over in his misery, his spine is starting to suffer.

There has to be a middle ground somewhere.

He goes home and pulls a sulking Jensen into the bedroom, then fucks him until he can't remember what he was sulking about. Then they sit down and talk and by the end of the night they have a working schedule set out, meant to satisfy both their needs, more or less. 

 

Jared still delivers a day late the next week but his publisher is so damn happy with the material he doesn't give Jared any shit about it. He's not nearly as happy as Jensen though. Turns out it's a lot easier to write about certain sex activities if you try them out first.


End file.
